I'm sorry, you Idiot
by Saxzer
Summary: Ugh...I dont know to make a summary :3 A Oneshot of Sora and Riku.. a slight RoxasxSora too..


Oneshot (SoRiku)

"**I'm sorry, you blockhead"**

"Riku!" a voice came. It was Sora who hugged him at the back. He got annoyed and turn to him. "What the heck are you doing, Sora?" he said while Sora is smiling happily and being so absent-minded. He hugged him again and Riku's temper made even worse. _"This idiot.." _Riku couldn't really understand what kind of mind is inside of this bestfriend. A flash came from the corner of the hallway.

"How sweet..I'll gonna put this on the school paper" a girl with a red hair said to Riku. He was shocked to see Kairi in there. "Kairi! Give me the memory card"

"No way! All of your fangirls would be ver disappointed after this" making an evil smile while browsing some photos. She quickly run towards the Re:Coded Club. He tried to catch her but Sora was holding him back. "Riku...I'm hungry..." he said with a cheery smile.

He moved and punch Sora on the chest. Sora fell and was unconscious. "I'm sorry, Sora. I need to get my reputation back" his mind was regretting but hi body is moving. "Ouch...Why did Riku do that?" trying to catch his breath, a blonde that looks exactly as him kneel and help him. "My poor Sora...What did that stupid Riku have done to you?" hugging Sora tightly.

"Oooh..Roxas...He punched me but I don't know why" he bit his lip and being an empty-minded as always. He got up and his twin brother, Roxas became so mad upon hearing those words and cursed Riku. "That bastard..." he call upon his two keyblades. Sora told him not to fight Riku and said he was okay with it. Roxas obeyed his little brother and saw the bruise on his cheeks. "Oooh Sora... You're so cute. Look at your face" he kissed the bruise to make the pain go away. "Hahaha... Thanks Roxas. I'm hungry..Can we eat together then?" Roxas agreed and they went to the cafeteria.

Riky on the other half, finally made it to the Re:Coded Room where Kairi is the president of the club. He barged in and demanded Kairi to hand-over the memory card. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are the other members.

"Ohh! The Ice Prince finally came" Selphie said and called Kairi on the infared room. "Hey Riku.." she got out. He demanded the memory card from the camera. Kairi already deleted the photos. He got confuse as to why would she do that?. "Duhh! You two are my bestfriends...Why would I put you in the hall of shame?" she's got a point there. The three of them made so many trials and hardships. Fighting heartless, destroying the Organization and going back to the Island.

"Dammit...Why didn't you tell me earlier?" scratching his head. Another one barged-in the room. "Riku! You homo! What have you done with my lovely brother!" Roxas run towards him drawing his Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Riku blocked the attack with his Way to the Dawn. He forgot all about Sora and needs to apologize to him.

"Oh no you don't!I won't allow you to see my brother again!" swinging their keyblades everywhere. They've destroyed half of the room. The members were already in tears from the mess they made. Kairi was in his last straw. "You've got some guts destroying our club. Get the hell out of here!" he kicked Riku and Roxas out of the room. Roxas was still on the erge to hurt Riku. "Look...I need to apologize to your brother. Please get out of the way" using his dark powers, he summoned a dark corridor and disappear leaving Roxas behind.

He fell and his keyblades disappears. "Tsk... You jerk! Not fighting fair!" he screamed on the hallway. On the school grounds, Sora was thinking deeply about what happened. "What did I do wrong? I just wanted Riku to join me for lunch. Was that so wrong?" he made a -_- face thinking about it and felt sleepy.

Riku transported him to the school ground. He looked for Sora but no luck. "Where are you? Sora.." huffing, he was about to give up then he heard a someone snoring. "That voice... Sora?" he run as fast as he to the voice. He found him, sleeping sweetly under the tree.

Staring at the spiky boy, he fell on his knees. Sora woke up and saw Riku. "Hey!What's wrong Riku?" he run towards him. "Sorry Sora. About what happened earlier. I need to protect my image." Although he doesn't show his soft side, Sora knows he's regretting it but still couldn't catch up with what's happening. "Riku... what are you talking about?"

Riku laughed and pinch Sora's face. "Ow!Ow!Ow!" his face were red. "Being an idiot as always" he smiled and kissed him on the lips. Sora's eyes widen. He didn't expect for his bestfriend to do something like this. His mind was already blank and froze from it. Riku can smile just by being Sora's side.

_I love you, Idiot...That's why you're the most precious person to me. I love this blockheaded guy. _

_**The End**_


End file.
